Presently, in order for consumers to optimize their credit scores they must attempt to manually determine which credit cards (and other debt) to pay down first, when to pay it down and how much to pay. In addition, even when credit cards have been paid-off, it may still be beneficial to the customer's credit score to maintain the line of credit even after it has been paid off. These and many other factors are involved in determining the best approach to increasing a customer's credit score, and customers are simply not equipped to make such determinations.
Similar to increasing a credit score, managing a customer's monthly bills to reduce debt in the most effective way possible can also be difficult. For example, in some situations it may be beneficial for a customer to pay certain bills twice a month in order to reduce the amount of interest accrued. In addition, it may be more beneficial to pay more on some bills than others. However, currently, customers must make such decisions and then manually make the payments, which can be difficult, incontinent, and often impossible for a customer to do on their own. Accordingly, improvements in the art are needed.